Death For Those You Love
by honeybeeze
Summary: Kagome seemed to never be able to escape death, no matter how much she wants a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is actually my second attemp at a deathnote story. First one was a bust, i just didnt really care for it. This one though, I actually really like. Hopefully, you readers do as well! Ill tell you know, their might be a mix of timeline wise and it wont follow the story line of Deathnote perfectally, because if it did... And i dont like that. Also LOOKING FOR A BETA! hit me up if you are interested! Keeping that in mind, yes there will be errors, GET OVER IT. Now if any of you have read my other story(unexpected) Youll know I have a killer teacup chihauhau named Peaches and will kill you with cuteness if you dont review! Hope you actually read this and enjoy the story!_**

**_P.S. also let me know if the spacing was better. Cause i cant really read it when its all clumped together. But if it doesnt matter then ill leave it._**

**_~Honey Beeze._**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Death note or Inuyasha._**

**_

* * *

_**

Then Kagome died for the second time in her life. Not too many people can say that.

But maybe we should start with the first time. It was during the last battle.

The battle where Naraku was finally slain. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, swallowing the knot in her throat before bracing herself. In a instant, pain flooded through her before things became black. It was quite interesting.

And when she came back, her friends stood above her, Sango's eyes puffy and pink, Miroku oddly silent, even Kikyo had concern radiating from her. Kagome smiled before feeling the soft presence of the Shikon Jewel inside her once again.

It was a odd feeling, the feeling that you don't belong. Well physically anyways. She wanted to stay, she needed too. But yet as her body slowly faded away, she knew she didn't belong. She smiled through the tears as she watched her friends stare in disbelief.

She gave a weak wave, even to Sesshomaru that stood isolated from the group. Then again blackness.

When she woke up, her body ached as she laid at the bottom of the well. Dirt laid on her skin and hair as she stiffly stood, brushing some away. She rubbed her eyes, straightening her back. But it escaped finally, a tear, then a sob. She didn't want to leave. It was so painful. But she knew better, she knew she was done.

Fate was so cruel in that way. Air filled her lungs, the familiar smells the of well house rushing back. She climbed up and out, crossing quickly to her house.

"Kagome?" Her mothers sweet voice called out from the kitchen. Her head poked out, widening at the sight of Kagome.

Her uniform was in shreds, a rather large hole in her top from the sword that struck her thanks to Sesshomaru.

She subconsciously rubbed the now pinkened scar as she smiled to her mom. Blood stained her skin and clothing as well as mud and soot.

"I'm home,"

* * *

She was lucky. If it wasn't for an extreme amount of dedication and hard work, she would have failed school.

Kagome would have never passed all her classes and even be excepted to a college if it wasn't for her dedication.

But she needed something to distract her anyways. If she didn't, memories would creep into her mind and emotions would over come her to the point of depression.

She was quite lucky to even get into a college let alone a good one. But for some reason, fate allowed her to be accepted at To-oh university, even with a scholarship.

Her mother sat in the living room as Kagome walked down the stairs with a large box in her hands. Kagome smiled as her mother took the box from her and loaded it into their car.

"We'll miss you dear, it seems like we just got you back," Her mother sighed a hand cupping her cheeks, her worry lines folding into her forehead.

Kagome laughed, it really was a year since the well closed. Yuka crossed her arms, her hip tilted to the side, her blue jeans hanging at her thin waist.

Her short brown hair came to her chin as her bangs reached towards her dark blue eyes. Her face was narrow and thin lips were set in a smile as Kagome walked up towards her.

Things had change over that year, even to the point that Yuka and Kagome were accepted to the same college. Yuka grinned and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Come on Kagome, I want to get there soon," Yuka groaned, her head poking out of the window.

Kagome nodded and hugged her family goodbye. She glanced at the shrine before telling Yuka she would be back soon.

Yuka sighed and shook her head, but agreed to wait. Kagome sprinted to the well. It was cooler in the shrine as she shut the door, a shiver ran down her spine.

She walked to the well edge and rubbed her hands over it. She sighed and smiled. It still was painful to think about. But yet she knew she could live.

"I'm going to college now, guys. So this is goodbye," She whispered. Yuka called out to Kagome again.

"Coming!" She yelled, sprinting away from the shrine and her past.

* * *

The apartment was cramped. It was a creamy yellow coloring on the outside, close to the college and fairly cheap.

Both girls got their own basic white rooms but shared a bathroom with a tiny kitchen that was connected to the living room.

The walls were a off white with blue-white carpets in all the rooms except the bathroom and kitchen.

Kagome wiped her forehead as she carried the last box inside, noting Yuka had already set up the kitchen and was making ramen.

The smell filled the room, causing memories to over come her. But it wasn't a bad thing. For once it was ok. Not great, but ok.

Maybe moving away was the best thing she has ever done. She smiled at the thought, causing Yuka to throw her a glare.

"What are you thinking?"

"The past," she said with a smile. She had told Yuka the truth, causing their friendship to fully blossom their last year in high school.

It took Kagome a while to convince her, but after a lot of reasoning, she finally got through. Yuka rolled her eyes but also smiled. She shooed her to her room to unpack.

"You better get ready, classes are Monday," Kagome nodded but went for her small blue wallet.

"I'm going to get some food for our fridge and a job," At that Kagome left the apartment, jogging down the stair to head to a store.

As she expected the store was only a few blocks away. What she didn't expect was to run face first into the broad chest of a stranger.

The air rushed out of her chest as she fell backwards onto the cold sidewalk.

"Ouch," She groaned, lightly rubbing her nose. A hand stuck out into her view, she glanced up to see a man.

He towered over her with his soft brown hair sliding around his face, his lips curled in a smile but didn't reach his dark brown eyes.

His nose was straight and slightly long, his face oval shaped. She felt blood pump into her face as she stared at him. His face seemed to soften as she looked up.

Her heart fluttered at his gaze, reminding her of a hated feeling of sweet embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going," She grasped his hand as he lifted her upwards with ease.

She was surprisingly light, her hand smooth to the touch. He really didn't mean to run into her but he was extremely distracted with the camera's in his room.

He stared at the young women he ran into. She was young, his age probably. She was wearing no make up, here eyelashes long and dark, making her eyes wide and the light brown iris stand out. Her heart shaped face was creamy and smooth with high cheek bones.

Her lips with soft and curled in a smile, a contagious smile that he even smiled to.

"Kagome?" He inquired, his eyes widening. She grinned and jumped at him.

"Light, its been ages!" She said rubbing her neck in discomfort when she pulled away. She didn't expect to run into someone on the way back.

She glanced down at her outfit, noting with distastes. Her sweat pants were a navy blue as her sweat shirt was black with bold white letters the universities name.

Her raven black hair was tied in a loose bun and was slowly coming undone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm starting To-oh soon. Yeah I got accepted," She grinned proudly as he still tried to get over the fact she ran into her.

They had known each other as children until he hit junior high, where they faded. Then she started to get sick and never be able to go out.

" That's where Im going as well,"

"Well, that's good. I'll have someone else I'll know when I start," He smiled before hugging her again. There was an akward pause as they pulled away.

"I'm glad to see you again, Kagome." Kagome nodded and grabbed her fallen bag before jogging back to her apartment.

Light watched her as she left with curiosity. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Light, a shiver running down her spine.

She didn't know if it was because of the look he gave her or because of the absence of his aura.

Or maybe it was the presence of the familiar Shinigami, with lemon colored eyes that stood laughing behind him. After a safe distance, she finally spoke up.

"Guuku," She whispered, glancing slightly over at the appearing Shinigami. He only stood there, before stepping forward.

"Miko, it seems the old man wants me to watch you," She smiled sadly before looking at the building she lived in.

"So why does he want you here?"

"You know I cant tell you anything,"

"Of course you cant,"

* * *

He swore the shinigami behind him could hear his own heart thundering in his chest. She was back. Back in his life. He wouldn't make the same mistake he made in the past.

When he was growing as adolescence and didn't understand what was happening. How Kagome changed from a child to a young women in front of him.

Light couldn't believe how fate dropped her in his lap, just like the death note. He couldn't believe his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEEEEEEYYYYYY. -Crazy girl runs in screaming. then runs into a wall and falls to the ground, twitching- So. I have already 5 reviews! and dont get me started on the alerts. .YOU. lol sorry I just really really happy! Thus those of you who reviewed have been spared from the wrath of PEACHES! mwhahahahaha. Um what else do i need to add... _**

**_Oh yeah, _**_thoughts. **are like that. which happens the few times. Also **_

_**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! someone that knows Deathnote pretty well as well. I want L to be... well L like as possible. Same goes as Light. And I have read some Deathnote pieces here that do just that, extremely well. Also i want to discuss somethings with them... about the plot. and stuff.**_

_**Lastly... well actually i think thats it. haha Well have fun reading! and review! Oh and hopefully last chapter and this one wasnt too dry. Oh and are you all curious of why this is a romance yet you dont know who Kagome will end up with? -evil laughter- Go ahead. take a guess. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome woke up in a daze as though something had woke her up. She glanced around in the darkness before smelling the sweet smell of breakfast.

"Smells good," Kagome said, a yawn escaping her lips, stretching her arms above her head. Yuka glanced up from the frying pan with a spatula in one hand. She was fully dressed, freshly showered as always. She was always the early bird, never wanting to sleep. Kagome had become more of a morning person thanks to the Feudal era. Kagome rubbed her eyes as she plopped onto the floor. They really needed to get some furniture. Yuka brought her hands up; one as a rock and the other's palm under it.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kagome looked at her confused but followed suit. Kagome lost.

"You go searching for a job today, while I do furniture shopping," Kagome sighed but nodded. She did lose. Kagome quickly showered and dressed before heading out. Three hours later, she had given up, not finding anyone to hire a girl with no work experience. Luck seemed to not be on her side. Yet it seemed odd how, as she was pushed out of another place, she slammed into a body. A slim body who fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs with Kagome. Her body was slender, covered in a black corset and fishnets, a tiny skirt hiking up her thighs. She squeaked, her blonde hair spraying in the air. Kagome glanced up, a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry,"

"No, Misa wasn't looking," Kagome smiled at the girl, bringing a hand to pull her up.

"I'm Kagome,"

"I'm Misa," The girl grinned at her. Kagome tried not to roll her eyes at the obvious statement. Yet the blonde watched her, waiting for some form a reaction. A reaction that never came from the clueless Kagome.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked catching onto what the girl was waiting for, since she grinned when Kagome asked.

"Well, you might have seen Misa's work. Misa is a famous model." Kagome blinked a few times, glancing over her shoulder at the Shinigami. The Shinigami who was staring straight into Kagome's eyes. Kagome swallowed, looking away. Twice in more then a week, not a coincidence. She shifted uncomfortably and smiled at Misa. She took a unconscious step backwards, laughing lightly. She could hear Guuku behind her chuckling. He walked up to the Shinigami, slapping him on the back. Shinigami looked oddly at the girl before it's eyes widened. It must have figured out Kagome could see it.

"Again I'm sorry for running into you." But Misa stopped her.

"Actually are you looking for a job?"

"How did you know?" Misa smiled shyly.

"Well you were kind of mumbling about finding a job when you ran into me," Kagome relaxed at the statement. Maybe the shinigami was just aimlessly following her, waiting for her death. Although, a shinigami usually just watches from the other world. . .

"Yeah actually I am. I just moved here to go to college." Misa nodded before handing her a card.

"Actually we're looking for models all the time. Misa would bet you would easily get a job." Kagome eyes widened in humbleness before she nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Kagome started to turn away from the strangely dressed girl before Misa called out to her.

"Lets be good friends!" She waved enthusiastically as Kagome walked to the park across the street. She glanced back, seeing the girl watch Kagome retreat, before speaking to the Shinigami. Kagome sat on a bench, sighing out before mumbling.

"What a coincidence,"

"Yes quite," She jumped at the sound of a quiet voice, noticing the man next to her. He was watching her with his black eyes, his eyes trailing over the bodies that flowed through the streets.

"What do you mean?"

"That you happen to have met Light Yagami as well as me," She raised an eye brow, glancing at his shoeless feet.

"Aren't your feet cold?"

"No,"

"But its like 40 degree's out," He turned his head towards her, a curious gaze meeting her concern look. She reached in her bag, pulling out a pair of socks.

". . . . You carry around socks?" He asked quietly, staring at the know red faced Kagome.

"Well, just in case," His lip twitched in amusement, before turning away again.

"Tell me, do you believe in coincidences?"

"No. My life is controlled by fate," She smiled at him before continuing.

"My names Kagome. Do you go to the college here?"

"What is your full name?"

"Kagome Higurashi. And you didn't answer my question,"

"If you value your life, you wouldn't give your name out so easily," She chuckled into her hand.

"What does my name have to do with anything?" She asked with her head cocked to the side. His eyes widened slightly.

"Because of Kira, of course," She looked away, a finger lightly tapping her chin in thought. She turned back to him.

"Oh that's right, that killer that's been on the news,"

"Yes, he needs only a name and a face,"

"Yeah, like he can kill me," She said it sarcastically, standing at this. She mumbled her last words, thinking he wouldn't hear. But he did.

"You know usually people tell the other person their name when they introduce themselves," He was quiet, just staring at her. She shrugged, used to odd behaviors and turned away.

"Ryuuga," She smiled and turned back to him. She walked back and plopped next to him. She pulled out a bag carrots. She handed him the bag with a smile. He looked at her bag, which seemed to hold pretty much anything.

"Its nice to meet you, do you go to the college here as well?"

"Yes, I do. And I suspect you go to the school as well," She giggled and smiled at him.

"What are you a detective or something?"

"Yes, actually." Her eyes widened.

"Really? Any interesting cases?"

"None that I can talk to you about," She smiled and rolled her eyes, before standing.

"Sorry, but I got to go know. Hopefully I'll see you at the school, ne?" She walked away from him, his eyes glued to her back. She was quite odd. With her swaying hips and ignorance.

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk, her eyes fully focused on the chalk board as though it would give her the answer's. She numbly watched the teacher walk back and forth groaning and sighing the information they needed to know. He was a elderly man, graying hair with drooping eyes and a wide mouth, teaching history. Of course they started on the Feudal era, making Kagome even more uncomfortable. The stares didn't help. It seemed Light was in her class and sat behind her. She felt the eyes of another man on her as well. The one she met on the bench. His eyes were pit less black with circles under his eyes. His skin was pale, covered in a large white longs sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. The same clothing that he wore when she met him. If she didn't know better he would look like he wasn't wearing shoes. Inside their classroom, which is kind of disgusting. But she was used to it, thanks to Inuyasha running around with out shoes. But that's about all their similarities. For one thing Inuyasha was brash and loud, hiding behind anger and hatred. While this man, Ryuuga, was soft talking, quiet and calculating. Their eyes bore holes into her as though she wouldn't notice. But she did and so did other students. The whispered her name and whispered the boys. They spoke of dating, hating, jealousy, and sex. Finally she couldn't take it. Not with Light in the room. The shinigami had followed him, grinning at her with those unnaturally large yellow eyes. His teeth were sharp as his lips seemed to peel back and his nose looked smashed into his face. Light seemed unaware of the follower; either that or he was ignoring him. She glanced at him making his smile widen. She picked up her binders and shot out of the room during the lecture. Ryuuga's bottomless eyes followed her with curiosity as she escaped, she seemed to be a mystery. And he quite liked mysteries. _Why is Light so interested in her? And that odd comment…_

Light's eyes narrowing in suspicion but made no movement to watch her leave, especially when Ryuk erupted with laughter. No matter how much he wanted to watch her walk away in that tiny little skirt. Light didn't even glance away from the teacher when Ryuk floated out of the room. Light took note of it but kept his eyes on L. Who was also watching the women.

"Do you know her, Ryuuga ?" Light whispered to the man curled up like a gargoyle, his toes wiggling, his messy black hair swaying around him when he looked back at the teacher.

"Yes, it seems you know her as well," Light nodded.

"I knew her back in grade school,"

"How interesting,"

"What a coincidence," Yet both seemed to think the same thing. There is no such thing as coincidences. There was only fate and she was entering a world that she would not understand.

* * *

"Don't follow me," she hissed at the being behind her. Who in turned chuckled Ryuk floated behind her as she looked around for people. They came to a secluded spot in the school before she whipped around. Her slim hands came to her hips as she leaned onto the side. She felt an eyebrow starting to twitch as she closed her eyes.

"I didn't expect any of your kind to still exist, Ryuk right?"

"Did you think we would go extinct like most demons?

"What do you want, Ryuk?"

"Its been a while, Miko," Her eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"It has hasn't?" She said with a small smile. Even if she didn't want to deal with anything supernatural, she couldn't help but feel a little happy. Her past was slowly meeting up with her present. She rummaged through her bag before she found what she needed. An ripe, red apple. She tossed the apple at him as he greedily grabbed for it. She giggled at the sight of him devouring it quickly.

"Why are you here, Ryuk? You shouldn't be in this realm. Unless you are taking my life, which I know you wouldn't be so silly to do," His laughter seemed to sound more like a cackle and make her cringed. She had come upon Ryuk in the Feudal era before. And since that time, they have known to never mess with this Miko in particular. They weren't foolish enough to ignore the mark she bared, the gray skull at the base of her throat. She wanted that time to be gone though, she wanted to forget what had happened. But only a handful things brought a Shinigami to this realm, and Guuku, rarely ever came to follow her, which meant something was up. Ryuk started to float away when she called to him.

"Are you with Light?" She asked. He turned to and grinned.

"I don't want to die and if you should get involved, I don't doubt you will." She nodded with a smile, understandingly.

"Its already too late for that right? Fate's brought me to Light and you are following him. I'm not stupid. But that doesn't mean he has one?" Ryuk cackled. This would defiantly prove to make or break Light's plan. At that, he turned away and left. At that he was gone. Kagome glanced at her watch, deciding to head to her work for lunch.

* * *

"Ryuuga," She called out, her arm waving enthusiastically. He glanced at her as she ran up to him. She was smiling widely as she approached his slumping body. He was wearing the same baggy shirt and jeans and weirdly enough no shoes. On the sidewalk. That was just disgusting. She finally halted, slightly out of breath.

"I cant believe we have classes together, what a coincidence," He slid his hands into his front pockets before one foot rubbing the other's calf.

"Hm, yes, a coincidence,"

"So how are you liking your classes?" she asked aware of his shifting. When he sighed before answering, she could feel her head pulsing in irritation. She interrupted him, causing him to frown, his lower lip slightly sticking out.

"If you have to leave, then go. I don't want to keep you, I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch but I guess your already busy," At that her pocket started beeping for attention. She turned away from the annoyed Ryuuga, flipping her phone open and answering. She glance over her shoulder with a smile before leaving.

"I hate cell phones," He grumbled, wanting to reach out and snatch her phone so he could have her attention again. Annoyance started to bubble inside of L like never before. How could this women make him feel anything other then curiosity. But it was true, he did have to leave. So he walked away as she took the call. Yuka was squeaking about something with their new plumbing and it not working. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her misery and of Ryuuga's frown when she turned away from him. Something about him made her want to tease him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Howdy! Hows my favorite readers doing hmmmmm? I super happy that your all commenting and reading and loving the story so far! Gold stars for every one! And I like how some are guessing who Kagome wil be with. Im going to tell you though, it wont matter, cause I have already made up my mind! But your still welcomed to put your opinion. And im just saying it could be anyone… Hell Watari may get lucky! Or not. I might just bring in Mello in and have her run away with his 14 year old self(that's how old he was when he first appeared right?) Then Kagome would be a cougar ;D. Ohhh or even Near! That would be totally COURGARISH! Ok enough goofing off! Read already! READ!**_

_**Oh also, this I guess is considered a AU, since it somewhat follows the anime, but not at all. The time line is all wack if you havent noticed! **_

_**Oh and does anyone else kinda want more Misa? I feel she have very little so far…. And... i actually kind of like her... She's just so adorable and dumb.**_

_**UMMM What else….. I think that's it. Yep that's it. OH. Does anyone else love Harry potter? Cause I totally do and happen to LOVE luna. Very much so, that I think I might do a little piece of Luna in the death note world. Wacha think? I know there is one like that already that has Luna in wammy's but I feel I want to do one and think Luna and L would hit if off well. Cant you just see it-**_

_**Oh that's it I promise! Review at the end of the show(show? Wtf?)!**_

_Thoughts_

regular talking bla.

**_flash back is like this!_**

_**Disclaimer: I didn't put one in the last chapter, but I think you already know that I don't own Death note or Inuyasha or any of the characters. Hell I don't even own Guuku.(He's an actual Shinigami! Go look him up!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Miko,' she heard said behind her and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She hated being called that, why didn't anyone realize that? She did have a name. She sighed before looking behind her. A man stood there, standing as proud and robust as the day she left 500 years ago. She couldn't help but smile. Sesshomaru stood in front of her. His silk like hair was tied back but just as long although his markings and claws seemed to be gone. He was in normal attire, jeans and a tight top. Who would have known Sesshomaru was so built in all those layers? But there he stood, towering over her, golden eyes empty of most feelings, yet with a light twitch of the lips.

"What are you doing here? Where's your marking? How did you find me?" She started rambling only to be cut off.

"You have heard of the Kira case, correct?" Sesshomaru his deep voice rumbled, his eyes not leaving Kagome. She nodded before rubbing her arm in discomfort.

"Yeah, I know," She didn't fully understand the whole Kira case. Her feelings were mixed. She didn't think it was right to take a human life, that Kira could turn around and start killing anyone. Yet she killed Demons, demons that were human like that she deemed was bad. Was that not any different from what Kira was doing with criminals? He interrupted her thoughts as he lowered his voice.

"Well it seems there's some activity that needs my attention here because of him. Some demons like to think it's a demon doing this or something. We cannot afford to have another mishaps,"

"Actually I just ran into a.." Kagome lowered her voice and leaned towards Sesshomaru.

"Shinigami," was all he needed to hear before his eyebrows lowered, eyes narrowing. He nodded towards her before handing her a card. He was a model. Figures.

"When you are needing my assistance and when you can, call me." Was all he said before turning and walking away. She gripped the card before putting it into her pocket, walking towards her apartment.

* * *

Light walked towards the hotel L asked him to go to, his mind swirling with confusion. It seemed after the video that Kira recently released, the detective needed a little more help. But his mind wasn't on that, his mind was set on the raven haired girl that seemed Ryuk was interested in.

"Ryuk, why did you follow Kagome?" Ryuk chuckled as he floated behind him.

"I have told you before, Light, humans are so interesting," At that his deep cackle rang through the air, leaving no more for the topic. Light walked into the hotel room, where L stood.

"Ah Light, there you are. We asked you here because we wanted you to watch something,"

Two hours later, Light left the Hotel, walking back towards his house, mind reeling with possibilities now open. L had tested him to see if he believed there was a second Kira. It was an obvious test that he passed. But that didn't stop the chills that went down Light's spine, when seeing the death of those innocent people. This newest Kira wasn't the smartest and had a death note. This Kira could be a great liability to his new world.

'_Could this be Kagome's work? I have to find out how Ryuk knows her. She must have noticed Ryuk, Ryuk did follow her afterwards. Could she see him? That's impossible, she hasn't touched my death note though. . . But that would make sense, especially the Kira video's came out right after she met me. Maybe she's trying to tell me she's Kira. But she seems smarter then that.'_

Endless thoughts rang through his mind as he walked towards his home. Things have been changing since L decided to out himself right in front of Light. But he couldn't do anything yet. No that would be too suspicious. Maybe he could use the situation to his advantage. It seemed that girl, Kagome, attracted not only Ryuk's attention but L's as well. Almost as though he had a childish crush. He kept trying to bring her up, finally giving up and straight up asking Light.

~_Flash back~_

"_**Light," L sat on a chair, his feet pulled up with toes fiddling with them selves. A tea cup was held delicately with his index finger and thumb, while holding the plate same as well. **_

"_**What is it Ryuzaki?" Light didn't even glance up from the T.V. set in front of him as he watched the video's for the second time.**_

"_**What do you think of Kagome?" It was silent, Light hesitating of answering.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Do you like her?" L being as forward as usual. Light took as it as a personal question rather then it having to do with a case.**_

"_**Yeah, actually. She seems really genuine and innocent. She has always been a bit odd though, like her always missing school when she was younger."**_

"_**mmm, yes, I agree," He could see L storing away that information that he slipped intentionally.**_

"_**Why? Do you like her Ryuzaki?" There was an awkward pause as L thought of it. He brought his thumb to his lip before answering.**_

"_**I don't know. Something about her… "**_

~End flash back~

Light could feel his eyes narrowing before smiling and laughing, at the memory. Of all people to develop a crush. He could defiantly use this to his advantage. As much as he hated to use her, he needed to. He had bigger plans, she couldn't stop that. No matter what he felt. Kagome was the type of person he wanted to live in his new world. She was pure and simple. He just had to get to her to side with Kira. She was severely loyal and he would use that to his advantage.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked through the room. It had been a long week, yet easier since Light and Ryuuga weren't in her classes for the past two days, strangly enough. She wouldn't have thought that they were friends, let alone both not go to classes. She slipped her shoes off as she called out into the small apartment. The place had now only a huge bean bag chair, nicknamed the love seat, and a table. Yuka smiled, nodding at Kagome from the love seat. Yuka had quickly told her of her day and classes, which they only shared one of before she went to her room. She pulled out her new phone before dialing Sesshomaru's number. It only rung twice before a deep voice answered.

"What is it Miko," She felt her self sigh, an eye brow twitch in anger.

"First, my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Second how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID," He stated waiting for the reason she called. She switched her phone with her other ear as she sat on her bed. Her room was still bare but at least there was a mattress.

"Listen, I was hoping we could get together and talk. You know, about what's happening, I have an idea of what is happening," It was silent until she heard a grunted yes. At that she thanked him and set it up to see him tomorrow at lunch, in between her two classes she shared with the weird boys. She left her room them, glancing at the steaming Yuka, who seemed to be having problems with some math. She walked out, quietly shutting the door before walking to the bakery near. The smell of sweet sugar and powder crept into her nose as she smiled. The owner seemed to be slightly stunned at seeing her, before she returned the smile.

"I'm sorry honey, it seems we are closed today." Kagome shifted her eyes down, slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you then," The elderly women stopped her though, telling her to wait. She came back out, her hands fully with a white cake. Pink frosting creamed the top, with little strawberries cut on the top. She handed it to Kagome, who's eyes were wide.

"Oh dear, take this, it might lead to you finding love," the women said with a laugh in her words. Kagome grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes,"

"What do you mean it'll find me love?"

"This cake was how my husband fell in love with me," Kagome shook her head sadly with a smile. Love would only lead to the same thing that happened with Inuyasha, to slip away from her. She walked out of the shop, cake in hand, as she turned towards her apartment. Something made her tense. She turned only to see that Shinigami. Her eyes widened at the sight of this one, one from before. It's hair was thick shiny clumps that fell around its narrow and bony face. One eye was hidden while the other was bright yellow with a black strip for a pupil. Two purple lines came down onto her chin on its gray skin. Its body was long and narrow, the bones in its body and arms were extremely noticeable. Behind it was two large skeleton wings that seemed to loosely hang behind it. She felt the cake slipping from her fingers as the being approached with a group of humans in front of it.

_It's the same Shinigami's from earlier. This is not a coincidence._

"Watch it, you don't want to waste a perfectly good cake," came a voice besides her, lifting the cake from her fingers. She slightly jumped and turned to see Ryuuga, his black eyes watching her's intensely. He glanced over to where she was staring at before speaking again.

"Ah so you are a big fan of Misa?" Kagome tried to clear her vision by blinking before looking at the group of humans. One did look familiar. The one that ran into her. Which reminder herself that she was still jobless. She glanced at Ryuuga before grinning.

"Yeah actually. Why are you here Ryuuga?" She turned away from the group, trying to ignore the deathly chill she got from Shinigami's eyes. She tilted her head with a smile, glancing at the white box in his hands.

"I was going to the bakery, but it seems they are closed." He was hunched over, one palm holding the cake box, while his thumb making it's way to his lips, his pit less eyes almost envious of the box he held.

"Yeah I just came from there, she gave me that cake." His slim white fingers delicately lifted the top of the box before staring at the cake. She smiled as he tried to hand it back, reluctantly.

"No its fine, you can have it. I don't care for sugar that much," The tips of his lips came upwards in a small smile.

"Thank you,"

"Bye Ryuuga," At that, Kagome turned away, trying to cross the street to avoid the group. L noticed this, eyes narrowing at the group as though to see what she saw. Before she was able to cross the street, the shinigami came besides her, knowing she could hear her. Misa hadn't noticed her yet.

"Miko," her deep voice called to Kagome. Kagome only turned her head in a fraction, waiting for the light to turn green so she could walk away.

"What shinigami," she breathed out.

"Be careful. I wouldn't want to see our King's favorite to be killed unnaturally," The words were neutral as a frown passed Kagome lips before it disappeared. She finally noticed Ryuuga besides her, seeing her weird interaction with herself.

"Would you care to join me? Have a piece of this cake with me?" The fear he saw in her when she saw Misa was something he couldn't ignore, especially when both women were being watched to see if either was Kira. Yes he had decided that was the reason why he invited her. Nothing more of course, everything professional. Kagome beamed at him before nodding.

"Kagome!" Misa had finally spotted her from the group, running straight for her. She wore a leather jacket, a blood red shirt constricting her chest tightly as well as her leather black skirt. Garter belts poked out as she jogged over, her fishnet tights, ripped in certain spots. Kagome could hear to slapping of her combat boots as she leaped at Kagome.

"Misa never got your call!" She pouted as she pulled away from Kagome, who smiled in discomfort.

"Sorry, I didn't really think that job would be good for me…" Kagome adverted her eyes, only to have Misa leap onto her arm once again.

"No, no Misa thinks you would make a great model!" Kagome blushed in modesty. Misa made eye contact with Ryuuga, before she ignored him.

"Misa has to go now, but think about the job!" Misa walked away, leaving in a worl wind just like she came. Kagome blinked a few times before she turned back to Ryuuga.

"Sorry about that. But yes, I would love a piece of that cake," Ryuuga watched the interaction with the two girls with interest. Kagome's involvment in Kira, either being the original or second went up at least 15% because of the interaction, mostly because Misa was being investigated of being the second Kira. Ryuuga believed she wasnt the second but rather apart of Kira or Kira itself.

"We will have to go to your place though, I cant let you inside mine," Kagome's eye brows furrowed at his words before she shrugged, seeing nothing wrong with it. She was going to offer anyways.

"Ok, I guess. My roommate is there anyways." So they walked away, Kagome glancing at L's feet, while L would glance at her. She really wanted to say something. What if there was glass on the ground? Or gravel? That must be painful. They were almost there, to her small apartment.

"Kagome!" a voice called out behind her. Kagome spun around to see Light. Wasn't she the popular one today.

"Oh what a coincidence, Light! I just ran into Ryuuga, from our class remember?" There it was again. That awful word that never applied in her life. Yes, she was strung by fate, unlike many people. And her fate was un breakable, unchangeable. Not Kira could change it.

"Ah yes, Light Yagami, our class representative." Light smiled and nodded. Ryuk was laughing hysterically behind Light, his feet floating upwards in delight at the predicament. She sighed inwardly before smiling. Something was up. And it had to do with these two boys. She walked to her door, the two boys in tow as she unlocked it.

"Yuka, I'm home," She could hear movement in the living room so she followed.

"Oh, thank god. I really need help with this," Kagome saw the exhausted looking Yuka, sitting on the floor, her back against their new couch. The room was disarranged, pieces of furniture everywhere.

"Oh and you brought help," Yuka said, jumping up at sight of the two boys. She stared at them for a second, before grinning at Kagome.

"Oh, three boyfriends now. Tsk tsk Kagome. And you always claimed it had nothing to do with you, with the whole Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hojo thing," Yuka said, wiggling her eye brows at Kagome, who in turned blazed red.

"You know that had nothing to do with me,"

"Wow Kagome I didn't know your were such a tease," Three heads turned to Ryuuga, who face was dead serious, picking a cookie from their counter. Laughter echoed through the room, a chuckle escaping even Light. Kagome turned red, her lips pressed grimly.

"I'm not a tease," She grumbled, stealing the cookie from his hand.

"That's not nice,"

"Well what you said wasn't nice,"

"it's the truth,"

"Well no cookie for you then," She huffed, turning away from him. He reached over her shoulder, grabbing at the cookie. She pulled away again, letting a giggle escape. He reached again, only to be denied. She bit into it, smiling smugly as she swallowed the cookie. He frowned, turned around and got another cookie. Yuka, leaned towards Light, who was also watching the interaction.

"They always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Well… flirty. I mean Kagome's not usually like that," He only shrugged, going back to the couch and sitting on it. His eyes were narrowing as he watched to two. They were acting as though they were friends. Close friends. Something burned in Light's chest that he tried to subdue. Something green, something he rarely knew; jealously.

* * *

By the words Ryuuga spoke and the way he stared at Light, she knew something was up. Something she didn't want to get involved with but it rammed its way inside her life. And yet only one thing came to her mind.

_Death note. But one couldn't have come onto the earth. That's impossible. The king wouldn't allow that, right? It made a lot more sense though, especially with Kira and the killings. Ryuuga said its known knowledge that Kira can now kill with a name and a face. That's all a death note would need. But only shinigami's have them… Unless.._

"Shit," she whispered as she watched Light walk away, Ryuuga shuffling with the left over's behind him.

_Light has a death note. That's why Ryuk follows him. Misa has one. That's why that other shinigami is following her. _

She stared wide eyed at Light's back, making it tingle and cause him to make eye contact with her. She could only let the words form on her lips but not be spoke. Kira. His eyes narrowed for a split second before smiling at her and walking away.

* * *

Light walked into his home, silently climbing his stairs to his room. His mother called to him, but he only shrugged it off. Slowly he shut the door, walking towards his bed. His fist clenched as he teeth grinded together.

"What is it Light?" Ryuk asked with a chuckle. But he knew.

"She knows," Ryuk laughed again.

"What are you going to do about it?" Light fumbled with the idea in his mind. Killing her would be too suspicious. Maybe he could just talk her into following Kira. But the real question in his mind was how she knew he was Kira in the first place.

* * *

"Kagome, could I talk to you for a second," Light asked behind her, his soft cinnamon eyes round with innocence. She was heading to one of her classes when he showed up. She smiled warmly at him before she started walking again.

"What is it, Light?"

_She's a liability. Killing her would catch L's attention. I have to get her to trust me. Then maybe I can use her then get rid of her. But… Maybe I can use her or she'll agree to be apart of my world. Maybe she'll want to be with me. _Light had to supress the urge to rip out the notebook and just take her out. That would be the easiest. Things would become simple once again. He wanted to shake the last thought away. Of all people and times to develop feelings for someone, this would be the worst, especially if he had to end her life. Yet that innocence, that sweet being and yet fire that radiated off of her. Something about her was calling for him.

"Well, its something I would like to talk about. Do you think we could speak in private?"

"well.."

"Miko," came a deep voice from behind the two. Light turned to see a tall slim man with soft cream skin and silver silky hair. Ryuk started chuckling behind Light, causing Light to tense. This man wasn't normal, from the way his golden eyes gleamed to the way he glanced at Light, then over his shoulder before looking at Kagome. Kagome stomped her foot before pointing a finger at him.

"Miko?" Light mumbled to himself. A miko in this day and age? This is making her odder by the second. Yet her knowing he was Kira and her being a miko, seemed intertwined somehow.

"I told you not to call me that!" She huffed, causing the bangs around her face to go slightly upwards. The man's lips curled upwards almost unnoticed before it disappeared.

"I have come to get you," Kagome's cheeks pinkened at the smirk but nodded. She turned back to Light with a small smile.

"Sorry Light, I have to go. Lets talk later, ne?" He nodded and handed her a note, on it his number.

"Its ok, just call me later," With a smile he left her with Sessohmaru. Light walked away, his eyes thinning into slits as he walked away from the receding Kagome. Two pairs of eyes watched the couple with interest. Something growing in both bellies; jealousy. Both men inexperienced with this odd twisting of their gut. The man who seemed to tower of over the young girl, an arm lightly pushing her back towards his car. Anyone could see the protectiveness that arm held. Both boys complete opposites, complete enemies. Yet two things they had in common; the want for justice and the unknown need for a innocent women who is slowly melting into their worlds.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oh dear! -Dramatically faints- er *cough cough* sorry about that. I just happen to see how many review i got. AMAZING! your all so amazing! _**

**_So i got good new and bad news. _**

**_Good news, i bought those two death note books ^^ Yeah the BB murder cases and change the world! Im super excited to read them! I know thats not really good news but it is for me! Know i actually have to invest into the manga, since i only watched then anime..._**

**_ Bad news? Well its not really bad news its just a statement really. You see, Im actually traveling for a month and I know they will have wi fi its just i dont know how often Ill update. So it wont be as regular as now._**

**_Um what else... Oh again, im working on another deathnote/Harry potter piece. And i want someone to read it over, tell me if its worth it. _**

**_LASTLY, Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha or Deathnote. Or any of the people. I wish i owned Sesshomaru... and L... and Light... and Mello... and Near... and Matsudo... and Teru Mikami. Yeah definatly Mikami... Oh and Matt... _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Kagome! Who's your friend?' Yuka squeaked, a coloring entering her cheeks as Sessomaru walked into the room. She brushed back her hair behind her ear before glancing at Kagome. She smiled, telling her the truth.

"Its someone from my past life," Realization spread on Yuka's face. She nodded and stuttered something about getting more ice cream. At that she was out the door, leaving the nervous Kagome with a emotionless Sesshomaru. Kagome sat on the newly placed couch before gesturing to Sesshomaru. She floated into the kitchen, re appearing with tea for both. Sesshomaru didn't even move to touch it.

"Do you remember that one night when Kikyo had died?" There was an pregnant silence as he stared at her. He nodded, encouraging her to continue. She whispered, her eyes closed as the memory flashed back to her.

"Do you remember what I asked you?" He nodded again, eyes never leaving her being as though she would disappear.

"Yes, you asked me to kill you as well," She sucked in air at the memory.

~Flash back~

"_**Kikyo!" Inuyasha sprinted to the fallen body of the women he loved. Her soul was slowly leaving her as he crushed her body to him. He squeezed her icy body closer whispering her name. Naraku had once again disappeared after piercing Kikyo in her chest. **_

"_**Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she came closer to Inuyasha, her hand reaching for his shoulder.**_

"_**NO get away! " He shoved Kagome away, her falling to her buttom. She glanced around helpless until she caught sight to Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened as she saw his sword.**_

"_**Sesshomaru, could you bring her back? Is it possible?"**_

"_**No," There was silence as she stared at the two. She swallowed the growing knot in her throat before speaking again. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she thought of a solution.**_

"_**Then will you kill me with that sword, then bring me back?" His eyes widened a fraction before narrowing them again. **_

"_**You plan to bring her back?" Her eyes were set in determination as she nodded. He agreed, not hesitating when striking her through her chest. Air escaped her as she felt immense pain seared through her, causing a soft groan. She could hear calls of her name as she fell onto the soft grass. The blood sprayed from her body as she fell, the crimson fluid pouring from the fatal wound as she made her way to Kikyo, her fingernails scraping at the mud as she came closer.**_

"_**K-Kagome," she heard Inuyasha say with a choked voice. Finally she came besides Kikyo. Her breath became shallow as blackness came at the edges of her vision. She licked her lips as she grasped Kikyo's hand. Her last vision narrowed to the sight of Inuyasha fretting over her, screaming her name and shrieking at Sesshomaru. **_

"_**Don..don't worry.." She whispered before she died. **_

_**The first thing she felt was unbearable dryness. It sucked the moisture from her skin and lips, cracking them slightly. Her eyes felt crusted as she tried to open them. It was almost a gray color, the sky and land melting together to her eyes. She slowly stood, feeling the pulsing inside her head. She glanced around her as she set her eye brows. She had no time to waste, she needed Kikyo's soul. She got herself up and brushed her skirt, letting the sand that covered her, fall. She could see that there was a few buildings in front of her so she did the only thing she could. She walked. She almost regretted not fully planning this out.**_

"_**Look, look. A human soul," voice cackled from besides her, only to see nothing. **_

"_**H-hello?" She asked, glancing around her.**_

"_**That's impossible, they cant get here,"**_

"_**Want to bet how long she'll last?" The voices croaked with laughter as she spun around looking for the voices.**_

_**The voices continued before she stopped. The building's weren't normal. Most were bones of huge unknown animals, or metal pieces reaching into the sky. Chains fell around a few bones, clinking as she passed them. She stepped over a few puddles of un known liquid as she kept walking, ignoring the voices that surrounded her. She glanced around, seeing a large hole to her left and a large rock to her right. She decided to see the hole. But before she got there, she tripped over a rock, a note book laying in front of her.**_

"_**Ow," she groaned, rubbing her skinned elbo's. She glanced at it before grabbing it. 'Death note?' **_

"_**Its what Shinigami's use to kill humans," a voice answered from behind her. The sight caused a scream to escape from her. There stood at 7 feet a man, or what it seemed. He had a man figure but had a cattle skull where his head should be. Fur covered his neck with large blue jewels around his neck. Thick white wrapping swirled around his arms and body. His hands were black claws as he wore a furry skirt of sort. His eyes were red and narrow as she stared at him. **_

"_**W-w-what are you?" He snorted at her question before helping her up. **_

"_**A shinigami, you dumb ass," She scowled as she rose to her feet, the black thick notebook in hand.**_

"_**But what is this?" **_

"_**A note book to write humans names in to kill. But what's important is to know how you got here. And why."**_

"_**I've come to get a friends soul. I want to see the man who I can get this from," She said so determinedly, he could help but snort. He laughed, his deep voice echoing.**_

"_**You would want to see the old man then," Her eyes brows stayed firmly down as she nodded and followed behind him. She asked him endless questions as they went towards the caves. Things from how the death note works to who the old man was. He wasn't exactly the most chatty, but he reluctantly gave her the answers. As they came into the cave, one lone death note laid on the ground. The shinigami nodded for her to pick it up and to see. When she touched it, it felt like her eyes were on fire. She rubbed her eyes with her fist as she whimpered in pain. As it slowly ceased, her vison blurred to make out images that weren't there . She sucked in air at the sight of all of them, they had been following her and to see the King. He wasn't what she expected. He was a blob that hung from the ceiling, four thin arms hanging around, surrounded by hanging Chains.**_

"_**What is a human soul doing in this realm?" His soft, raspy voice asked the shinigami named Guuku that had led her there. She licked her lips and cleared her voice.**_

"_**I've come to save Kikyo's soul," she said confidently. She knew she should at least fake it.**_

"_**Is she your relative? A loved one?" She felt the color leave her face as she turned her head downwards.**_

"_**No, quite the opposite. You see.. Its kind of hard to explain…" She stumbled with her words before she heard him sigh.**_

"_**Get on with it Miko," She put her hands on her hips as her eye brows came down.**_

"_**Kagome, not Miko. KA-GO-ME." She was slightly still angry that Sesshomaru had made it known he would only call her women or Miko that day when she died. She heard a raspy chuckle leave the being as she glanced up, realizing her anger got the best of her.**_

"_**Yes, continue Kagome,"**_

"_**Well, you see. I'm really from the future. Well to me it's the present. I'm not sure if that is the same for you guys but anyways," He made a motion with his thin hand to continue.**_

" _**I went into the past, for some reason. And I met this man who I fell in love with but he doesn't love me for me. He loves me because I remind him of Kikyo, who is my incarnate. And I think that's why I was forced back in time. To help them have a life together. So I need her soul, even if that means losing the man I love." It was quiet in the filled room as they all awaited the King's reaction. He chuckled before speaking.**_

"_**How selfless. So rare in humans it seems. You are a very unusual human and it seems your strings of fate are made of steel. Give me your soul, and I will return her's." She hesitated as she thought of this. What would there be if she went back anyways? The one person she loves would never be with her and her family was slowly forgetting who she was. She doubted she would be accepted in the feudel era or even the future. She glanced up at the being that hung from the ceiling. Hs skin seemed smooth and cold and yet almost rough. She smiled sadly at the man before nodding, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve.**_

"_**You have to say it, " She laughed into her sleeve before looking into the being's eyes. She smiled before speaking.**_

"_**Please take my soul, for her's. I would rather you have my soul and give Kikyo's back and see Inuyasha happy, then live and see him only see me as her." He waved her closer, a slight smirk playing in his eyes. She hesitantly came forwards, glancing at the group of shinigami's. They had all come to watch what was happening with the unusual soul. One of his thin, ghastly white arms came and grasped her neck roughly. He squeezed tightly, the air leaving her before he spoke. His fingers wrapped like steel around her throat, causing spots to grow in her vision. She struggled in his grasp before he let her go.**_

"_**Now this Miko, you are now claimed as mine."**_

"_**Your letting me live?" He cackled.**_

"_**No, you are still mine forever. When you die this time, your soul will come here. But even I cannot severe fate's ties. I have marked you as my own. Now I have one gift for you." He pointed at the notebook that still sat in her hands. She glanced at it with confusion.**_

"_**I will grant you the power to take lives. With this note book, do what you want. With it you will be able to see all shinigami's since it is one of my own personal note books." Kagome looked at the man, anger slowly to grow in her.**_

"_**I cant do that! I'm human, I have no right to have that much power. You keep it, I don't want that kind of power." This time, snorts and chuckles filled the air around her, including the king's. **_

"_**Yes, you are a very unusual human. Are you sure you would not like to take out your foes the easier way?" Naraku flew through her mind. But she knew if she did something like that, it wouldn't be the same. She crossed her arms before nodding. The king smiled before lifting a hand.**_

"_**Fine, then I shall release your powers. They are untapped and seemed to remain that way unless I help," His thumb pressed against the base of her neck, where the skull laid.**_

"_**Know this, you are a very powerful Miko. And as the King of death, I control life and death. Since you have refused the power of death, I give you the power of life. Not just as a women can, but bringing souls unnatural to the world. You will be able to come back into this world for those souls but once they have been reincarnated you cannot. But know this, some souls will not be happy to come back, nor willing." Kagome's eyes widened at his words before nodding. He smiled at her before waving a hand.**_

"_**Ryuk,"**_

_**A shinigami who had been watching intensely came forward, his tall thin frame hovering over her own. **_

"_**Take this Miko back, with the soul she asked for," His thick laugh cackled through the cave as Kagome bowed to the large shinigami king.**_

"_**Thank you so much, shinigami King," She could only hear laughter as she walked out and it wasn't just of the king's voice.**_

_**~End flash back~**_

She finally ended the story. Sesshomaru face staid unimpressed, but she could see something in his eyes. Was it excitement? Curiosity? She didn't know. But she knew she needed an ally, especially if Kira was close to her.

"Miko, what you say.. Is true?" She smiled up at him before raising an eye brow.

"What do you mean?"

"You gave your soul for Kikyo?" She nodded before she heard him scoff.

"Foolish human, give a life to your rival." Her eyes burned with tears at the thought of her selflessness.

"Stop it Sesshomaru,"

"Now, not only did you lose the man you love, but also your own soul," Her hands trembled, itching to feel his skin harshly. But she wasn't that foolish. She got up from the couch before walking to the door.

" Get out," He walked up to her before opening the door.

"Foolish, but…" He stopped as he stared at her. He laid a hand on top of her head.

" Now I know of the truth, I will settle the demons," He left finally, a sigh leaving her at the story she repeated.

* * *

L watched the videos over and over again. The story reeled through his mind as he swallowed a sip of tea. The first time he had watched it, he had fallen out of his chair, eyes wide in fear. The story had stirred something inside him; anger? Betrayal? Disbelief? He didn't fully understand, not knowing who they were talking about or even if it was all true. But wouldn't that make sense? A book able to take a human's life but a name and face? Is it really that simple? It didn't seem like Kagome lied throughout the video, even when she talked about living in the past. But it seemed all so surreal, her a miko and meeting shinigami's. Kira did mention about shinigami s liking apples, then the second kira mentioned again showing Shinigami's. As the minutes grew, Kagome became more likely of a suspect, her 50% of being Kira to 90%. She was more likely to be the first though, rather then the second. That was even proven, thanks to DNA testing from the videos. He finally stood from his seat, setting his cup gently down as he called Watari.

"Yes sir?"

"It seems, I have to go back to school today. I'm going to go see Light before we go after Misa and Kagome," Watari stood, leaving the room. Ryuzaki took a sip of tea before clenching the cup tightly. He could feel the fragile cup start to crack under the pressure. He couldn't control the emotion that seemed to be over taking him. Of all people to be Kira.

* * *

_**a/n Sooo that should answer alot of questions. Yep, you now know what happened. And now L knows. So review about it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sooooo if you remember my last little(little my butt) a/n, you know i might be able to update as often, so i thought i might as well put this one up now. Now if it doesnt really make sense why L think she's is in leage with Kira, its mostly because of the ties with Light and Misa and the ties with her converstation with Sessy. Also just to update, Kagome knows Light is Kira, L thinks Kagome is maybe kira, and misa is being misa and air headed. _**

**_Hm what else... Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing so far everyone! Im glad alot of people like this! _**

**_Oh i want to know, how many actually stopped watching the anime after L died? Cause i know i did for a while lol. Was i the only one that cried like a baby when you see him collapse? Ok ok enough dilly dalliting, read already! READ!_**

**_Also i want to know how many reading this actually like Light. Am one of the few, in this deathnote loving world?_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or Deathnote. Nope, teru Mikami is not stashed away in my basement... Being held there against his will. Neither is Light or Mello or L... Nope._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome stepped out of the red sleek car, smiling and nodded at Sesshomaru. His voice was cold as his eyes pierced at her. They had met up so to talk about the situation. Although it had been only a few days since she had told him, she forgave him for his rudeness. She was in danger and even if she didn't know it, Inuyasha had made Sesshomaru promise to watch out for her, since he could not live that long.

"Ok, I'll pick you up after school," his voice rumbled as he leaned to look out of the door. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes mom," She turned away.

"Kagome," She turned, her soft eyes wide.

"Be careful," A chill ran across her skin. As though she knew something would happen. But she ignored it. She smiled before nodding and walking off. She glanced up to see Light.

"Light!" she called out, an arm raised waving at him. He smiled at her before fully turning towards her. She still couldn't believe he was Kira. But yet it seemed so right. He was smart and good hearted, so why wouldn't he want the world to be good? But what she heard from Guuku, he had killed off agents that were suspicious of him, even going as far as killing the man's fiancé. She had to look past the fake exterior he fooled, even his own family, with.

"I think we need to talk," he started out. She nodded in agreement before she started walking.

"Kagome, there's no easy way around this. But I think you're the second Kira," his words were barely audible but she heard them. A knot grew in her throat as she looked at him.

"What? No! I'm not.." She stuttered out before looking upwards at Light.

"You know already, who I am." She swallowed before saying yes. He turned towards her, grasping her hands in his, his eyes pleading.

" Then you should know. I'm doing this to make the world a better place. To make a better world, a safer world. A world you deserve to live in." He lifted a hand to cup her soft cheek. She stared at him, lightly biting her lower lip, before shaking her head. She glanced down before back into his eyes. She felt the battle inside her. She wanted to believe him, help him even make a better world.

"You don't have a right though. Its left up to the Shinigami's for a reason," He shook his head.

"Is there anyone more qualified then me? I don't easily give into emotions and I'm smart enough to do this without getting caught.. Kagome I want you…" But he was interrupted by the coming of Ryuuga.

" Ah Kagome, Light. Your together again, it seems I always run into the two of you." Kagome smiled with a laugh, sliding her hands out of Lights. Something Ryuuga couldn't help but notice.

"Yeah it seems that way,"

"Are you two a couple? " Light only smiled knowingly at what Ryuzaki was doing. He wanted to see if they were hanging out more then it seemed. Kagome didn't see it like that. And she didn't want Ryuuga to see it like that either, for some odd reason. She turned red, before shaking her head and hands.

"No, no we just ran into each other. I don't have a boyfriend like that," She said, her voice slightly strained. Light turned to her.

"What about that older man you were with?" It seemed instead of red, the color drained from her cheeks. She turned away from both boys, slightly glancing over her shoulder.

"No, that was Sesshomaru. He was the brother of… well my ex. Who's dead." The air became tense as they waited for her to continue. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as a look of sheer sadness over came her.

"Kagome," Light whispered before she came out of the depression. She laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't know what came over me. Sorry, I have to go." She glanced over, looking into Ryuuga's eyes, feeling a tightening in her chest. At that, she walked away from the two curious boys. A tremble ran down her body as the memories started to flood her. She stumbled away from the doors she was coming to, to stand on the side of the building. Seeing Sesshomaru, remembering Inuyasha, even the warmth in her chest when around the weird Ryuuga, reminded her of her set fate. Fate that even the Shinigami king could not break.

* * *

"Inuyasha," she mumbled, trying to compose herself. God it hurt. Even after all this time, it hurt. The memories of Inuyasha was like a aching knee in the cold. His stupid loud voice, his overzealous nature, his sweet smile, his hidden caring nature.

"Miss are you alright?" She snuffled before glancing up. An older man stood in front of her, wearing a suit with thinning gray hair and gray mustache. His eyes were narrow yet kind with crinkles in the end and laugh lines on his cheeks. She took the hand he offered, lifting herself.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit sad,"

"A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't cry over a boy, come on." She wiped her face with a laugh.

"How did you know it was a boy?"

"I know many things… Oh? Are you Kagome Higurashi?" She looked up at the man before nodding.

"Yes I am, why? Who are you." The man sighed.

"Oh, dear. Well at least this saves me the trouble of finding you,"

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"It seems your arrested,"

"What?" but before she could ask anymore, someone grabbed her arms roughly, tying them behind her back. They wrapped a bandana over her eyes and into her mouth before she could protest. She squirmed in their arms as they carried her away, her legs and arms flaring. She could only blame herself for all of this, if only she didn't make that deal, then her life would be normal. But she quickly banished the thought as she memory of Inuyasha rushing to Kikyo, not her, when they had both came back to life. He was calling Kikyo's name when they came from the forest that Sesshomaru had let them rest. It was Kikyo who he lifted up, slamming is lips onto her own. He was happy when she finally left them and knew even if she suffered, at least he was happy.

* * *

It was cold in the room. The hair stood up on the ends of her skin when she finally came to. She must have fainted. Or they drugged her. Either way, she was immobile. Fear coursed through her body as she realized what happened. Her arms were wrapped to her, unable to move as cold metal held her legs down. She was standing yet something covered her vision. Her neck ached as it was leaning unsupported as she slept. Her lips trembles as she tried to speak. But she didn't need to.

"Ah, Kagome, it seems your awake now," a robotic voice called from in front of her.

"Hello? This isn't funny. Let me go!" she tried to thrashed in her bindings, yet couldn't get out.

"Its useless. You cannot escape. Now tell me, are you kira?"

"What? no! is this what it is all about?"

" Then what do shinigami's and notebooks have to do with kira?" A shiver ran down her spine before she spoke. Who ever this was, was apart of the investigation of kira.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You do though, noting your reaction and the confession you gave to that man at your house is proof enough."

"How.. Did you put camera's in my living room?" she shrieked.

"Not only in your living room, but in all of your rooms," She thrashed in her bindings again in sheer irritation.

"You pervert! You creepy little stalker! Who is this?" L's eyes widen with her words. One this wasn't how Misa was reacting at all. Second… He turned off the microphone.

"Am I a pervert?" He asked Watari, who stood next to him, his face passive to the question.

"A bit sir," L took a bite of the his cake before turning his crouched body towards the microphone and flickering it on. Kagome was shrieking again of injustice and him being a pervert.

"Quiet Kagome. Now I know you know all about kira. You may even know who he is. So tell me, are you Kira or even the second Kira." Kagome snorted before letting her tongue slip.

"Did you really listen to my story? Then you would know I turned down the death note. And I don't fully agree with what kira is doing. That is for a god to judge, not humans. We are prone to mistakes and emotions. Now please let me go." L had already turned off his microphone and walked out of the room. He made is way to the living room where the detectives were.

"Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this?"

* * *

"Inuyasha," she whimpered, hunger setting in. Time seemed to stop existing as she stood there, no one had talked to her in hours, or maybe days. Finally she whispered his name. She couldn't help it. He always was there when needed him. But where was he now? In the earth, slowly decaying next to his beautiful wife. L watched the video as she called the name over again.

"Inuyasha, save me. Inuyasha," Was it her lovers name? Maybe a family member or friend. He didn't know. And it bothered him, that he didn't know. It was day three for her. And only he knew about her, slowly rotting away in this room, until she proved harmless. Yesterday, Light had put himself into confinement, speaking of sub-consciously being Kira. L knew better though, it wasn't something you think subconsciously. No he knew it was one of Light's plots, but he allowed him. Then his father joined him as well as Misa. But only he knew about Kagome being locked away and planned to keep it that way.

"Is that your lover's name?" he finally asked after not speaking to her for three days. Her body stiffened before answering.

"No… yes.. He's an ex. Sorry, I didn't realize I was saying his name," She mumbled.

"Why do you call for him?"

"He used to come save me, when I needed him most."

"I could release you. If you tell me everything." She shook her head.

"You know all you need to,"

" Kagome just tell me."

"Please… You must have a heart. I'm missing school and my friends must be worried. . . " She whispered. It was silent when Guuku finally decide to let himself he known.

"Damn, Miko. In trouble again? The old man isn't very happy that you got yourself in this situation." Kagome sighed, with a slight smile when recognizing the voice. She couldn't help the tear that fell from her eyes in gratefulness.

"I'm here to protect you. Kill anyone I want to. But it seems your only being held captive rather then tortured. Not like the poor other girl."

"Who's holding me captive?" she asked, choosing her words carefully. She wanted it to seem like she was asking the person rather then Guuku.

"Damn Miko, I don't really want to help. But since you are a favorite, his name is L Lawleit." Guuku laughed out loud before speaking again.

"Also known to you as Ryuuga,"

"Ryuuga?" She whispered, subconsciously trying to bring her hand to her mouth. L was quiet.

"Who is that? Another lover?" This time she laughed.

"Well of all people, you should know, your not my lover." It was dead silent, Kagome wishing she thought of a plan before this. If she could she would have shook her head.

"Ryuuga, you should have just approached me. Because as a person I trust you. But I want you to trust me, so please, release me,"

"No, I cannot release you…"It was almost like she could hear him say what he really meant. Behind those words, he was saying he couldn't trust. But L was interrupted by the door of the room slamming in. There stood Sesshomaru, his hair flaring around him with Matsuda, fidgeting behind him.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, I tried to stop him but he's too strong," Sesshomaru was glaring at L as he walked towards him. His eyes seemed to become red as he was in reach of L.

"You dare harm the miko?" His nostrils flared as he become blood thirsty for L's blood. He brought his hand back, to smash in L's face. L brought up a leg to kick Sesshomaru, only to have that held by Sesshomaru's grip.

"Foolish human, did you really think you could touch this Sesshomaru?" he growled ready to strike again.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked from the monitor, all heads looking at her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered seeing her state. She was ghastly white, the usual color in her cheeks gone. Most of her face was covered in a metal cover as her lips quivered, in fear or coldness no one knew.. Her legs were bare, arms wrapped securely around her in a straight jacket. Tears were running down her cheeks as she whimpered.

"Don't, Sesshomaru. Don't hurt him." Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he loosened the grip on L before pushing through the now crowding men. L followed behind him, a hand absently running over his neck as the other stuck into in pocket. Sesshomaru walked down the hallway, going through doors absently, following the sweet signature sent of Kagome's tears. He stopped at a metal door before pulling it off its hinges with a growl.

"Wow," Matsudo whispered behind L. L's eyes widened as he watched the man. If he was one. He no longer understood the world.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled as he ripped the straight jacket from her, leaving her naked. She brought her arms to her breast as she scowled at Sesshomaru, who was working at her eye cover. She glared at him when he finally got them off. She spotted the wide eyed, flushed cheeked, Matsudo and Ryuzaki that stood in the door way with the rest of the men poking their heads over the two.

"Turn around! Perverts!" she screeched, hiding behind Sesshomaru. She tried to cover herself as Sesshomaru handed her his long sleeve button up shirt. Luckily he was extremely long on her, ending thigh high as the sleeves incased her arms.

"Thanks," she grumbled, pulling her arms to her chest. Sesshomaru frowned before pulling for her to leave the room.

"Wait…" Ryuzaki called as they were walking away. Kagome turned, eyes filled with pity as she watched him look at her sadly. She slipped her hand out of Sesshomaru's, turning back at Ryuzaki.

"Here its Ryuzaki, right?" The girl seemed to endlessly surprise him.

"Yes, actually."

"Ryuzaki, although I wish you were a little less hostile with me. I will help you, because I believe what kira is doing is wrong. I want to help you stop him." She smiled at him, warming him slightly. Ryuzaki smiled slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

" Matsoda, why don't you get some cake and tea for our guest. Tell Watari we will be having one other guest living, and helping here now in the investigation." Kagome smiled before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." His frown deepened before glaring at Ryuzaki, who in turned glared at what seemed to be someone that liked Kagome a little too much for his taste.

"Come Kagome, we'll sit you somewhere so we can speak alone."

* * *

He led her to a separate room, a cream colored room with large windows. She sat at a couch, rubbing absently at her hair, which was slightly oily and gross. He sat across from her, bringing his feet up. He stared at her as he lightly stirred his tea. After such an episode, he could believe she would just up and help him. Her eyes were narrowed though, still obviously annoyed by him. She covered her chest with her arms, painfully obvious of her little amount of clothing. His suspicions of her being kira had only slightly dropped, but he was watchful if she was just trying to fake innocence. It dropped to only 55.32%, she knew more then normal people and that made him careful.

"I don't know everything about Shinigami's but I know enough. Everything I said that night, when you were _spying_ on me, was true. Right know there is one Shinigami in this room. I'm going to do something that no one has seen." She nervously twitched as she leaned into him. She spoke softly the last part, her eyes focusing on his.

"When the Shinigami king marked me, he allowed me to see all his Shinigami's," She grabbed his warm hand and brought it up to her. Slowly she took a piece of paper that was always on her. No matter what or where she was, Guuku always had a piece ready for her. She placed it in his hand, waiting. Ryuzaki fell backwards from his chair as he saw Guuku.

"Guuku, this is.. Well call him Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki this is Guuku, the one the king assigned to watch me if something should happen or when I die. He's the very first Shinigami I met when I went to the other realm." Ryuzaki watched to odd Shinigami with unease as he settled himself onto the chair, his feet brought up, a thumb on his lips,

"Interesting," he mumbled watching Kagome laugh.

"That's cute!" he removed his thumb to his lip before looking up.

"What's cute?'

'That thing you were just doing. Your so easy to read," Ryuzaki's lip twitched in a smile.

"You are a mystery Kagome. Your are not like most humans. You did not accept the death note when first offered and you have quite strong friends. Why are you so special?" She shrugged, her eyes glazing over as she stared out the window.

"It's fate," He brought his thumb back to his lip before mumbling.

"Do you believe it was fate that we met?"

"Of course, if not…" she looked away then, looking at the shinigami who became ridged.

"Rem, she's leaving,"

Five days later, they released Light because Kira had started killing again, proving his innocence. Kagome was the only one that knew the truth. Knew he was kira. But she almost didn't know what to do. Should she just tell them, but they needed proof. Should she try to talk to him? Change him?

"Everyone, this young women will be providing some information for us, so please be kind to her," The group turned to the bowing Kagome.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kagome,"

* * *

**_a/n: SO just so you know, the reasoning behind L for holding onto Kagome and having her in the investigion is one: he might need more information about shinigamis, and two: he doesnt fully trust her yet. Ok now review! To tell you the truth this is one of my favorite chapters ^^ I love the episode with Sesshomaru goes and saves her :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEWOOO! Sorry it took me so long but i finally got this up and i have too be quick! Anyways thank you all for reviewing! YAYYYYYY! Made me super happy! Um sorry if there are mistakes in this, i had to get it up pretty quick. And the end is drawing near! Im thinking i might do a like slice off of this with a alternate ending... But i dont know yettttttt Well anways read! Oh and go check out my other new fic, its only a one-shot... for now. **_

_**~Honey beeze**_

_**Disclaimer: yada yada yada, i dont own but you should know that by now.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome stood in the kitchen, hovering over the oven, waiting for the cake to be done. She was surprising the pouting Ryuzaki, who was slightly upset that Kira started killing again, making Light innocent. Through out this week, he had been either pouting or watching Kagome. Which made her slightly uncomfortable but not more then trying to explain Sesshomaru. She left that as saying he was only a strong man who was like her brother. He wasn't too interested so he dropped it. Her maternal instincts kicked in, she wanted him happy, to happily munch on the cake he made especially for him.

_A crush? On him? He's the complete opposite of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was always hiding behind a weapon, hiding his emotions yet so easy to erupt. Yet Ryuzaki. . . He's an open book. He's so calm, so different, so refreshing, so blunt. _She felt something when she first met him and it hasn't left. It's the pleasant chills that ran down her spine when he watched her, the warmth that grew in her stomach when he told her he was sorry. When he's so focused on one thing, when he's deep in thought, eating his sweets, sipping his tea. The sweet conversations, the soft subtle touch he would give her.

Thirty minutes later, Kagome finished putting frosting on the cake, a sort of pride at seeing the creamy colored cake. She walked to the room she knew he was in. Where he was perched weirdly on his seat, eating what ever was in front of him.

"Ryuzaki, I have a surprise for you," she sung out as she came towards him. He watched her waltzed over to him, her soft hips swaying with each step. She was distracting. Why did he ever agree to allowing her to join them? She was distracting him and not allowing him to think clearly. Sugar wafted the air as she came closer, setting a cake in front of him with two plates and two forks.

"I thought I would join you, since you've been locked up in this room all day,"

"That's probably not a good idea, you'll distract me."

"What? I promise I'll be quiet. I just want to watch what you do,"

"You don't understand, your presence is a distraction," His brute words stung but she ignore it as anger started to build.

"How?" she huffed, her hands on her hips.

"By doing that. My infatuation for you wont go away and acting that way doesn't help." A blush overcame her.

"You like me?" she squeaked as he turned to her.

"Yes, quite a bit actually, and it doesn't help my focus when you are bothering me," She huffed again.

"Sorry, that I'm a bother." At that, she left the room, huffing about him being ungrateful with red cheeks. He had just calmly told her that he liked her. She turned around, making her way back to the door before ripping it open. Her cheeks were blazing as she spoke.

"I like you too, by the way," She stood her ground at the door as he stared at computers. He didn't answer though, so she walked forward.

"Hey did you hear me? I said I liked you."

"Yes, I heard you the first time,"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"What would I say?" She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt as she came closer to him.

"Well. You could have kissed me. Or something." He stared at her, his eyes wide and his head cocked to the side. He turned back to the screens.

"No, it would only lead to more distractions," Her lips pressed tightly together as she stomped closer to him, until she was merely a foot apart from him.

"No it wont. Wont it actually be better? Then you wouldn't have to really think about my infatuation because I would already be there," He didn't like her logic, but it was there. So he sighed as he stood as she crossed her arms.

"You don't have to know, you pretty much ruined the romance," He still shuffled towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"But I want to now," He mumbled as he stood close, his slouched form leaning close to hers. She smiled as she leaned up, meeting his cracked lips half way.

* * *

They all noticed. The difference between the two when ever they were in the room. It was really annoying. Little things to glances and blushes from Kagome, or his hand delicately touching hers, to big things like catching them once kissing in the kitchen. Ryuzaki seemed to avoid touching everyone and holding things as though they were apart of a murder crime scene. Yet with Kagome, his hands wandered to hers as she sat near him on the couch, to her back if she walked passed him, to her shoulders as she sat and he walked passed. Light was the first to noticed it. It drove him insane thoroughly. The stupid girl had chosen him? Chosen to bring down kira, bring down him? Does she even know what she is saying about this decision? How could she like him? Light was the smart, handsome one that everyone liked. Why didn't she? He was the one that walked into the kitchen that day to see that they were clearly more then friends. She was leaning close to L, bringing her hands to hold his cheeks as she brought herself up to kiss him. Her eyes half hidden with soft lips slightly opened. It unnerved him. He needed to get rid of Ryuzaki and quick. He was slowly nipping at his heels. If he couldn't have Kagome in his world, Ryuzaki couldn't.

His mind was slowly rotting away. Maybe it was all the killing of innocent people. Maybe it was one of the few people he loved had not felt the same. Maybe it was all the power he held. Either way, it was taking its toll on his mind. He watched as Kagome walked into the room. The cool gun ran a chill down his spine. She smiled as she saw him.

"Light, there you are."

"What is it Kagome?"

"We need to talk, about me being in this group." She had only joined this group a week ago, yet she was proving to be a problem. She was the one who told them of the death note, that traitor. She was apart of stopping the 3rd kira and helped them get a hold of the death note. She led him to her room, one of the few with out videos.

"Look, I don't plan to turn you in. I know you still have a good heart, you just want a good world. But this has to stop. You have no right to decide who gets to live and who doesn't." Lights eyes widen at her words before smiling innocently.

"Thanks Kagome. Ill think about it, I don't know though," She nodded and turned away. Ryuk was laughing at the anger that came off of Light.

"Shut up, Ryuk." He growled slamming the door behind him.

"What are you jealous of L now?" He didn't answer though, he walked out the hotel, letting anger control him.

* * *

Guuku watched the interaction, sighing at the incident. He rubbed the back of his neck before deciding he should tell the King. It wouldn't make him happy, but it seems plans were changing quite drastically and things were looking bleak for Kagome. He hated doing all the work.

* * *

"Kagome, I want to know who Inuyasha is." Ryuzaki stood behind her as she mixed the batter of cake. She turned towards him eyes brows risen. She turned away.

"No you don't,"

"I would rather ask you then go searching into your past, when you don't want me to," She sighed but as he slowly brought himself closer, his large eyes staring into her, she felt compelled.

"I loved him. He was in a way my boyfriend. You see, I was able to go into the past," She waited for his reaction, seeing none as he only sat down like a gargoyle, eating a piece of cake.

" I was there to stop a evil man and I met Inuyasha there. I fell in love with him, only to find out he loved me too. Well not me, but my incarnate. Her name was Kikyo and was killed. I gave them another chance by going to the other realm and getting her soul back. When I returned, I was able to defeat Naraku and was sent back to my time. You see, unlike you or Light, I am bound by a steel line of fate. And that fate lead me to leaving him to be happy with the women he loved the most." It was silent as Ryuzaki processed this.

"I disagree. No one is bound by fate.'

"You think it was all a coincidence that I met you and Light? That you happen to be the one looking Kira and I happen to know all of his powers?" Ryuzaki came close to Kagome, who had stop making the cake. He pressed her against the table, watching her soft sad eyes, filling with tears. He kissed her. Urgently pressing her against the table, clamping iron grips onto her arms, making her immobile. His lips opened to hers, slipping inside to deepen the kiss.

"Ryuzaki," she whispered in between kisses, allowing him to take her away from her pain.

"I disagree. What would be the purpose of my infatuation then? It holds no purpose to capturing Kira." She couldn't deny his words as he kissed her again. She let the thought float away as she pressed closer to him, if that was possible. She didn't want fate to control her, but she already knew why she was there and why she loved him.

"Do you trust me Ryuzaki?"

"No," he said rather bluntly as he pulled him self away from her, sitting on a seat. She sighed.

"Well I trust you. Maybe that's why I wasn't afraid of telling you my full name when we met. Either way, I want to tell you. That I think I love you." She was grasping the edge of her shirt. He watched her fidgeting, his face unreadable.

"Yes well, I may also." She laughed before kissing again.

"Then trust me," She walked away from him, leaving the room to see Sesshomaru. There was one last thing she needed to do before her fate ended.

* * *

The room was oddly pleasant and warm as Sesshomaru sat on a chair, a book in hand. The other hand held an amber colored drink. He didnt glance up as his maid dropped her into the room.

"Come to visit me, before you leave again?" She laughed.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Death lingers on you,"

"I need to see him one more time," Sesshomaru nodded, not needing an explanation. He walked to a cabinet that remained locked, pulling the key from his pocket. He pulled it out; the Tennsegai. She closed her eyes, waiting for death.


	7. Chapter 7

**_SOOOOO this is it! The last chapter! I bet you didnt expect that! HAH! take that reader! Ok so sorry about being late but yeah... Im kind of busy of late. Ok hmmmm hope you like it bla bla bla. Review bla bla bla... Oh and try out my other story, which will be a longer story... I wont really update it for a loooong time though... Unless I get a amazing beta... I asked for help, but.. Anyways its a Luna/ Light/ that one crazy guy that says 'delete delete delete,' alot lol. it might be a bit darker... or deeper... or not... Or it might turn out to be a rambling mess. I really dont know. I am working on it and needing of guidence! Sorry sorry, go ahead and stop reading my rambling. _**

**_~Honey beeze_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or Deathnote. But i own the plot! and i have cake at my house!_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was as dry there as it was when she first visited. She called out for Guuku, waiting for his approach. Which he did with a sigh and obvious annoyance.

"What made you come visit dear Miko?"

"I need to see the King," He could hear the intensity in her voice, smirking slightly at it. He led her back to the cave, the shinigami's congregating around the spirit once again.

"It seems there is much activity in the Human world now a days," The hoarse voice of the King said to Kagome as she approached. She smiled kindly at him.

"Then you should already know about the death notes that are on the earth,"

"Yes, yes. Is that why you are here? To take them back?" She shook her head.

"Is there someone else you love that loves someone else?" She laughed shaking her head again.

"Not quite. I know he's going to die soon. I just do. He's too important though, he needs to catch them man with the notebook,"

"Ah yes, the man who tries to capture Light Yagami. Its fate for him to die, though. Kira is meant to kill L, only to be later destroyed by him," she nodded, cutting him off.

"I want to change that. How do I give life?" The hoarse voice laughed.

"Easy, kiss where your skull is on their body. But I worn you, you will no longer be protected,"

She nodded before smiling.

"I know,"

"Ah human, you are interesting. I cannot wait for those years to fully understand you. I may even make you a shinigami." His laughed echoed in the cave and inside her. She smiled weakly at him and did a small bow. She left the room, the eyes of all the shinigami's watching her leave back to the human world.

* * *

"Ryuzaki," she whispered. It was the dead of night, all the others had gone, except L. He spun in his chair to see Kagome with sleep shorts and a tank top.

"You should get some sleep," she whispered to him.

"I don't need sleep right now. Your concern is pointless," he turned back away from her. She slipped her arms around his neck, hugging him as he sat there.

"Yes?"

"I love you," she whispered still holding him. He brought his hands up to her, looking up at her. He brought himself up, letting his arms slip into his pocket as she still held him.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered, kissing his neck, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back into the chair.

"You're a terrible liar, Kagome,"

"Ryuzaki. . . " She leaned closer and placed her lips on his. His arms were stiff at his sides as she grasped his neck. His lips were unresponsive, causing her eye brow to twitch.

"Ryuzaki. . ." He staid motionless as she ran a hand up his leg. It didn't even cause a twitch. Finally she pulled away.

"Are you going to move?" His wide eyes stared into hers.

"Do I have to?" She glared at him as he sighed.

"Fine," he said obviously annoyed. He only laid a hand on her breast, grasping it tightly. She winced and slapped his hand away.

"Your really bad at this, you know," He brought a thumb to his lip as he stared at her chest intensely, his legs curling up as usual.

"Well I have never had a need to fondle a women's breast." He leaned forward as he poked at her chest as though it was a mystery. She sighed as she pushed his legs down so he sat normally in the chair. He looked up and was about to protest as she sat on his lap, thighs on the outside of his thighs.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But you don't need to be too intelligent for what we are going to do." She smiled as she leaned in, pulling his hands to lay on her lower back before wrapping her fingers on his neck.

"I can teach you," She whispered as she let her fingers trail down his shirt and towards his jeans.

" I do like to learn new things." He responded, causing her to laugh.

* * *

That morning was like any other. The sun had sunk into the curtains, causing her to stir. The only difference was a pair of ghastly white arms wrapped snuggly around her waist. She lifted them, looking over her bare shoulder to see the eyes of Ryuzaki. She smiled before laying back down and spinning over. She laid staring at each other as she twiddled with his fingers. His eyes were clouded over with deep thought at her actions.

"How long have you been awake, Ryuzaki?" She asked, glancing at the clock.

" I didn't sleep that well last night. I also saw Light last night on the deck." Her eyes widened.

"Wasn't it raining last night though?" She knew the real question she was asking. The question of him seeing the shinigami. He nodded before getting out of bed. He threw off the covers before reaching for a pair of discarded jeans.

"Ryuzaki!" Kagome shrieked as the blankets also came off of her naked body. He smiled as he glanced over.

"Sorry," She huffed before grabbing the sheet. She smiled at him again.

"Are you sure you don't want to lay in bed for a while longer?" she called as he started to put on his over sized white shirt.

"No, there is a lot to do today," She nodded, eyes saddening, the day she knew would come, finally did.

They ate breakfast in silence, Ryuzaki glancing up at Kagome every few seconds, causing one of her eye brows to twitch.

"What, Ryuzaki?"

"Your acting different," She sighed before smiling at him.

"I'm fine,"

"Why did you see Sesshomaru yesterday," She didn't want to lie to him.

"I went and saw the Shinigami king and that involves seeing Sesshomaru,"

"Why did you go see him?"

" To find something out about fate," It was quiet as she stood up with a smile. Ryuk walked into the kitchen as Light followed behind, a smile on his face. Ryuk's golden eyes were crinkled in enjoyment as he knew how everything would unfold. Kagome glanced down at the Death note in his hands before glancing back at Light. L's eyes grew wide at the sight of Ryuk.

"Light… Is this when you decide to take my life? I'm surprised you cant with the death note." His eyes stared, knowingly at him. Lights eyes narrowed, looking at Kagome. But he glanced back up at L with a chuckled.

"I'm tired of waiting. I know my perfect world will only happen if you both are dead."

"Don't do this, Light" Kagome whispered. He glared at her, bringing the smooth gun upwards.

"I guess now I have to kill him," At that he released the bullet, aiming straight at L's chest. Twice the gun echoed, the bullets slammed into L's chest sending him back.

"Ryuzaki!" Kagome screamed, turning away from Light. Who in turned pulled out the death note. Quickly he wrote Kagome's name into it, waiting for her immediate death. She fell to her knees as she came towards Ryuzaki. Sobs slowly escaped from her as she watched blood ooze from his chest and onto the cold floor. She knew something like this would happen, but so soon? She never knew it would be this painful, even though she knew he would be fine. She picked up his head, supporting the neck as he went limp.

"Ryuzaki," she whispered tears falling onto his face. Blood pooled around her and soaked into her clothing as she felt the life slowly leaving him. His black eyes were glazing over as he watched her suffer. His chest tightened at the pain she was feeling, that was plain on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise, then you can win," She whispered as his eyes were closing. His cold hand came up lazily to her cheeks, blood droplets falling from the tips of his fingers. His hand came to her cheek, trying to wipe the falling tears only to smear his blood. He watched the blood with fascination. It seemed as though death came in slow motion as he watched everything occur around him. Kagome crying, blood on her cheeks, Light laughing as he wrote in a note book, the Shinigami also having his note book out, a grin on his face. He could hear a commotion as the others tried to come in, only to find the door locked. He tried to speak but his mouth was dry, his eyes blurred as he watched Kagome lean over him. Her lips warm against his cold neck as she kissed him. His eyes closed at the soothing feeling that over came him.

"Lawliet, do you trust me?" He felt his head nodding at her question. He felt the fear streak through his body when she said his name. When did she learn it? Had he said it in his delusional state? No he would never allow that, no matter what.

"Light is Kira. He has a death note as well as Misa. Burn the death notes or give them to Ryuk. Please move on also." He didn't understand her words. His body pulsed with energy that seemed to seep into his skin. He sucked in a breath greedily as though he had never breathed before. His eyes opened quickly almost bugging out as he sat up. There was no pain. There was only energy that seemed endless inside him. He glanced over to see Light, struggling on his feet, falling to his knees as he grasped his chest. His eyes seemed wide as he stared at the shinigami. Ryuk was smiling as he held open his notebook.

"You knew I would have to come after your own life didn't you? Its been the old man's plan since the beginning," The two men stared at each other as one came back to life and the other was dying. Lights eyes were wide as he could only stare at the L who should be dead. L got up, sticking his hands in his pocket, leaning over his struggling form. With a shrug of a shoulder and a slight smile he said,

"No, Kira. I am justice," Light struggled only to slowly droop his eyes, letting death wash over him. His body relaxed as he remembered all the death he caused, the life was was suppose to make for the world. The plan that failed. L watched with little interest before looking for Kagome. There she laid. At the door way, her figure was laying on her stomach, as though asleep.

"Kagome," he walked over to her, kneeling by her body. He checked her pulse only to find none. Carefully he sat besides her, watching as though she would get up. It was the first time that he ever felt like cake wouldn't solve this issue.

"Too bad about the girl. She's probably rot away with the old man," Ryuk said, holding Lights note book in hand.

"The old man?"

"The shinigami king, he always was interested in her. He probably would give you her life is you gave him the death notes and maybe a few apples."

"Why are you telling me this?" The shinigami shrugged as he smiled, his large eyes reflecting L's image back at him.

"Because I'm still bored,"

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she didn't expect what she felt. It was warm, blankets wrapped around her body like a cocoon. She twitched before yelling for help.

"Holy shit, she's alive" Matsudo called out as he came into the room. Sesshomaru and Yuka trailed in behind before L did.

"I am alive," she said to her self as she pinched her self.

"Ouch," Yuka was sniffling as she ran up to Kagome.

"Your alive! You died and now your back!" Kagome laughed.

"Well duh I'm alive. Which is a little weird." She trailed on.

"That was my doing, I made a deal with the Shinigami king. Two note books with a two dozen apples equaled your life."

"Miko, you should stop making a habit of dying. As well as your friends," Sesshomaru commented glaring over at Ryuzaki. Kagome's eye brow twitched as she ignored Sesshomaru.

"That's all my life was worth?"

"That was actually a lot to him," She sighed before smiling.

"I'm guessing Light and Misa are in jail?"

"No actually. Misa seemed to forget all about it, thanks to me taking her note. Then she took her own life when finding out about Light's death. " Her eyes were wide as she brought a hand up to her mouth.

"What? How?"

"Heart attack. It seems shinigaimi's either understand irony or have a sense of humor." Kagome scooted out of the bed as she smiled at the group. She came up and hugged L, breathing in his scent. It smelt of cake and oddly raspberries.

"Its finally over," He brought his hands around her back, pulling her closer.

"Wow, ok. We'll leave," Yuka said as she pushed the men out of the room.

"I'm alive," she spoke in his ear.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that,"

"But my fate was to die,"

"It seems this proves there is no such thing as fate. I was right," She snorted before kissing him.

"Liar," she kissed him again. When he tried to pull away, she wouldn't allow him.

"Lets go somewhere, somewhere where I can never lose you," He smiled at her, pecking her before getting out of her iron grip.

"No. I am L. What ever case they need me to solve, I will. Even the cost of my life," She sighed.

"I need to go to school. How long have I been out?"

"About a week, and to everyone except a few, your dead. And your going to stay that way."

"But my family,"

"Don't worry they know your alive,"

"Why am I going to stay dead?"

"If a criminal wants to come after L, he would come after you as well. So its best if you just stay by me,"

"Ok," she whispered as she limped out the room, hand holding L's, knowing they were safe. They could live their lives with out fear of fate. They beat it once, they could do it again if they had to.

* * *

**_so its over with =( Im going to miss you L! Did you like the little loving scene ;D i totally imagined L like that LOL." i have never needed to fondle a women's breast," Also I actually have a alternate universe ending Im thinkin of workin on... I might put it up. But this is now the completed! LOL hope you enjoyed and review! Im so thankful for you readers as well._**


	8. Alternate ending

**_Hola! Ok here is the alternate ending! YAY MEEE! I actually wrote this story with an alternate ending in mind, but il like the first ending cause its actually a happy ending. But i really did like this one as well. Its also a bit speed up but i didnt want to procrastinate with it so here! Hopefully you like it! oh and it starts at chapter 5_**

**_~Honey beeze_**

**_Dislaimer: I dont own inuyasha or Deathnote. _**

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

**

* * *

**

Kagome stepped out of the red sleek car, smiling and nodded at Sesshomaru. His voice was cold as his eyes pierced at her. They had met up so to talk about the situation. She was in danger and even if she didn't know it, Inuyasha had made Sesshomaru promise to watch out for her, since he could not live that long.

"Ok, I'll pick you up after school," his voice rumbled as he leaned to look out of the door. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes mom," She turned away.

"Kagome," She turned, her soft eyes wide.

"Be careful," she smiled before nodding and walking off. She glanced up to see Light.

"Light!" she called out, an arm raised waving at him. He smiled at her before fully turning towards her. She still couldn't believe he was kira. But yet it seemed so right. He was smart and good hearted, so why wouldn't he want the world to be good?

"I think we need to talk," he started out. She nodded in agreement before she started walking.

"Kagome, there's no easy way around this. But I think you're know about shinigami's," his words were barely audible but she heard them. A knot grew in her throat as she looked at him. Her fingers trembled as she felt his hand incase her own. She looked up into his eyes to see a softness to them.

"What? I don't know what your talking about," She stuttered out before glaring at her feet. He squeezed her hand.

"You know already, who I am." She swallowed before saying yes. He turned towards her, forcing her chin up to look into his eyes.

" Then you should know. I'm doing this to make the world a better place. To make a better world, a safer world. A world you deserve to live in." She stared at him, lightly biting her lower lip, wishing the tears away. She understood. She felt the same at times, felt the same when it came to demons.

"What do I have to do with that?" He shook his head and laughed.

"Your so important, Kagome. You have something about you, that makes people interested. Hell even Ryuuga was interested in you. You're a good person.. Kagome, I want you…." But he was interrupted by the coming of Ryuuga.

" Ah Kagome, Light. Your together again, it seems I always run into the two of you." Kagome smiled with a blush as she realized their hands were still joined. But Light didn't remove his.

"Yeah it seems that way,"

"Are you two a couple? " Light only smiled knowingly at what Ryuzaki was doing. He wanted to see if they were hanging out more then it seemed. Kagome didn't see it like that.

"Actually, I was about to ask Kagome on a date," Light said as he turned towards Kagome. Who blushed red and frowned at Light. She didn't like the fact he asked right in front of someone.

"Maybe some other time, Light," He turned away from Ryuuga so only Kagome could see his eyes. The pleading look in his brown eyes. Then she understood

"What about that older man you were with?" It seemed instead of red, the color drained from her cheeks. She turned away from both boys, slightly glancing over her shoulder.

"No, that was Sesshomaru. He was the brother of… well my ex." The air became tense as they waited for her to continue. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as a look of sheer sadness over came her.

"Kagome," Light whispered lightly touching her upper arm. She laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't know what came over me. Sorry, I have to go." She glanced over, looking into Light's eyes, thinking of his words. At that, a tightening feeling over came her chest as her stomach swirled. At that, she walked away from the two curious boys. A tremble ran down her body as the memories started to flood her. She stumbled away from the doors she was coming to, to stand on the side of the building.

"Miss are you alright?" She snuffled before glancing up. An older man stood in front of her, wearing a suit with thinning gray hair and gray mustache. His eyes were narrow yet kind with crinkles in the end and laugh lines on his cheeks. She took the hand he offered, lifting herself.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just sad."

"A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't cry over a boy, come on." She wiped her face with a laugh.

"How did you know it was a boy?"

"I know many things… Oh? Are you Kagome Higurashi?" She looked up at the man before nodding.

"Yes I am, why? Who are you." The man sighed.

"Oh, dear. Well at least this saves me the trouble of finding you,"

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"It seems your arrested,"

"What?" but before she could ask anymore, someone grabbed her arms roughly, tying them behind her back. They wrapped a bandana over her eyes and into her mouth before she could protest. She squirmed in their arms as they carried her away, her legs and arms flaring.

* * *

"Ryuuga, you should have just approached me. You should have talked to me about this, not go to extreme lengths! I cant believe you, Ryuuga. To go as far as to kidnap me. Before even asking my side of all this. I cant believe you. . . " She was whispering the last part as she cried. She felt betrayed. She couldnt believe someone she trusted with bound her and blind fold her. Some one she cared for would do such a inhumane thing.

"You were suppose to be my friend. . ."

"Your friend. . . " But L was interrupted by the door of the room slamming in. There stood Sesshomaru, his hair flaring around him with Matsudo, fidgeting behind him.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, I tried to stop him but he's too strong," Sesshomaru was glaring at L as he walked towards him. His eyes seemed to become red as he was in reach of L.

"You dare harm my Miko?" His nostrils flared as he become blood thirsty for L's blood. He brought his hand back, to smash in L's face. L brought up a leg to kick Sesshomaru, only to have that held by Sesshomaru's grip.

"Foolish human, did you really think you could touch this Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked from the monitor, all heads looking at her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered seeing her state. She was ghastly white, the usual color in her cheeks gone. Her legs were bare, arms wrapped securely around her in a straight jacket. Tears were running down her cheeks as she whimpered.

"Don't, Sesshomaru. Help me," Sesshomaru's grip tightened on L before he released him, leaving for Kagome. L followed behind him, a hand absently running over his neck as the other stuck into in pocket. Sesshomaru walked down the hallway, going through doors absently, following the sweet signature sent of Kagome's tears. He stopped at a metal door before pulling it off its hinges.

"Wow," Matsudo whispered behind L. L's eyes widened as he watched the man. If he was one. He no longer understood the world.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled as he ripped the straight jacket from her, leaving her naked. She brought her arms to her breast as she growled at Sesshomaru, who was working at her eye cover. She glared at him when he finally got them off. She spotted the wide eyed, flushed cheeked, Matsudo and Ryuzaki that stood in the door way.

"Turn around!" She tried to cover herself as Sesshomaru handed her his long sleeve button up shirt. Luckily he was extremely long on her, ending thigh high as the sleeves incased her arms..

"Thanks, " she grumbled, pulling her arms to her chest. Sesshomaru frowned before pulling up into his arms. Her cheeks were a pink tint as she frowned down at L.

"Wait…" Ryuzaki called as they were walking away. Kagome turned, eyes filled with pity as she watched him look at her sadly. But she turned away, away from him. She couldn't believe he would kidnap and treat her such a way.

"Lets go, Sesshomaru," She whispered as she closed her eyes. She closed her eyes to the frown L had painted on his face. She knew he would be watching her even more then, but she really couldn't care. She wasn't Kira and she just wanted away from him. She can usually forgive rather easily. She forgave Inuyasha so many times, she forgave Koga for kidnapping her, but she had good reason to forgive them both. She tried to think of a reason why to forgive Ryuuga. She couldn't come up with one.

* * *

Light stood outside of her apartment, waiting for her to come. He had heard about her release from L and wanted to see her; no, needed to see her. He finally spotted her as she climbed out of the silver hair man's car, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He swallowed the knot in his throat at the sight of her. She looked thinner with a white glow in her skin. Her large eyes had bags under them as she made her way towards him.

"Kagome," He whispered as he jogged to her, wrapping his arms around her back. She buried her head into his chest and cried a little.

"How could someone do that, to their friend? To anyone?" She asked him as he rubbed her back.

"Kagome, I think we need to really talk now," He lead her inside, she followed willingly. He went towards her kitchen as her hands slightly shook. Soon he re appeared as she looked into his eyes. They were beautiful, soft, and innocent. Then she knew. She knew he was no longer Kira.

* * *

Kagome knocked at the hotel room door. She fidgeted as she rubbed her arm. It swung open to the sight of the elderly man. He smiled at her before letting her in.

"Ryuzaki will be pleasantly surprised to see you, Miss Kagome," She smiled weakly up at him before taking a deep breath. The elderly man led her towards the back room, where sat Ryuzaki. She shifted from one leg and an other when she blurted out.

"I want to help you," L's eyes widened as he leaned farther into his chair.

"And why is that?" She sighed as she stepped closer to him.

"What he's doing is wrong. And I have to stop him. He has not right to judge someone," L nodded before slightly smiling.

"Then will you tell me everything?" She nodded as she sat in the vacant couch. She was there so she could be there for Light, to protect him until he remembered everything.

* * *

She had always wondered why the shinigami king wasn't able to take her life then. But as she stayed with Ryuzaki, because of the fact he still believed she was apart of kira some how, she understood. She knew, just as when she was living in the feudal era, she was fighting against evil. And that is why she came back, to keep fighting evil. She knew exactly when Light got his memories back, as well as Misa. She knew when Rem started hovering inside, that she was there for this reason. She was to fight evil. She followed Light back home one day. He turned as he reached his house. She noticed the narrowing of his eyes before he smiled at her.

"Kagome, what is it?" She took steps towards him, her heart beating erratically. She stared into his eyes that were questioning her and not holding the innocence she once knew.

"Light. . . I want. . . I want a better world. " His eyes widened as he understood. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"Kagome," She looked up and met his lips with her own. She was breathless as she understood why she was back, to fight against evil with Light.

* * *

She knew what was happing just as Rem disappeared, her hands slightly trembling with fear. She didn't like the death of innocent people, but just as Light had told her, it needed to be done. So she stood behind L as she watched him. She watched as his crouched figure stiffened before falling. Then a screamed echoed through the small room and it wasn't until she felt Light's arms around her did she realize it was her own screams. He whispered in her ear as she stared at Ryuzaki's dead body.

They fought only once about the incident. Kagome always knew, as much as she loved Light, he shouldn't have killed L. And she went into hiding. Not real hiding just away from the investigation and Light. She knew why he did it as well. He was stringing along two other women. She was just another one of his harem. But she ignored it, telling herself he could come for her. Just like how she believed one day, Inuyasha would have realized she was the right one for him. She thought about how he would win and she would finally reunite with him. Even as she grew older in age and slowly losing the innocent, perky young girl she was. She waited for him.

"You know what today is, Miko?" She turned her head up to stare into the eyes of Ryuk. She hadnt seen him since she last saw Light, which was maybe months ago. She shook her head innocently. Which he laughed.

"Light's day of death," She pushed herself off her couch as she ran out of her apartment. As she ran she followed Ryuk as she knew he would lead her there. It wasn't until she noticed the blood trail did she speed up.

"Light? Light!" She ran up the stairs to his fallen body, blood spreading through his clothing. It had been so long since she had seen him. She could see the changes in him. She didnt think she had waited that long.

"K-Kagome," Her hands shook as she tried to press the wounds to stop the blood. But it wasnt helping, only staining her hands crimson. She looked at his eyes, seeing them glaze over as he turned whiter.

"Oh God, Light," She whispered knowing he would die soon. He smiled lightly at her as he rested his head.

"Sorry, K-Kagome," She was crying as she listened to him try to speak. She shook her head. She knew he meant abandoning her.

"Its ok, Light,"

"C-could you bring me back to life," He whispered, his brown eyes pleading at her. She smiled sadly down at him as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Light," He only smiled as he stared out the window. She looked out to see Ryuk as he was writing in his note book. She understood.

"I'll see you in the other realm," She whispered as he closed his eyes. Then a searing pain ripped through her heart, causing her to clutch her chest. She shifted uncomfortably as Ryuk stepped through the way, laughing. She grabbed Light's hand as she closed her eyes and died for the second time.

* * *

**_waaaaa! SOOO depressing! All well. Its over now. Now go review about how much you love Light and Im not the only one. _**


End file.
